Sailor Moon vore
by UltraDoomSlayer03
Summary: The scouts and Luna find a tiny boy who is willingly to be their snacks, and tells them who he is and how he knows them and how he got to where they are.
1. Luna's snack

Luna crawls groggily back into Usagi's room for a rest. "Stupid Usagi, always getting up late..." she mumbles as she heads for the bed "Ugh, how did such a dummy end up with the responsibilities she has?"

A shrunken boy lied on Usagi's bed not knowing what was going on I was in a daze as things were blurry to me, I sat up the best I could and looked around." Ow..." He then was startled as Luna hops up on the bed to get comfortable, but her ears perk up as she notices an unfamiliar scent.

"Huh?" Luna whips around and spots him. "A mouse?" She lumbers towards him to sniff him.  
"Hm, not a mouse... but you sure smell like one. Who are you?" she asks, glaring him suspiciously.

He looked at her nervously, "Well I'm a human...um am I dreaming by any chance? I didn't know animal's could talk like us, but it's a long story of how I got here so yeah."

"It's not a dream," Luna sniffs him some more "Hm, you smell _very_ mousey. Mind telling me how you ended up here, this small and this... hm, nice-smelling?"

He chuckled a bit. "Well to be honest the only thing I recall is sitting at home and then getting splashed with something and then here I am, as for my smell? That I'm not sure of really."

"That's it? Hm... well, if you don't mind..." Luna lies down "You smell like a mouse, you're the size of a mouse... and, it seems like you have the memory of a mouse! So, I hope you don't mind if I treat you like a mouse~" She opens her maw wide and pins him down with her paw.

He chuckled nervously again. "Well. I mean...if you wanted to eat me then okay I guess."

"Thanks for cooperating~" she lifts her paw up and slips her tongue underneath you. She then yanks him up into her mouth and snaps her jaws shut around him , sealing him in the damp, darkness of her maw. Without much hesitation, she sits up and leans her head back to swallow him down.  
"Ah," she sighs happily as he slide down her throat into her waiting stomach.

As he slid down he had a long thought process, he noticed the sounds of her body as he heard growling coming from below him. he was then spat into her small yet cramped belly but found it cozy. "Well...this is new but then again what am I saying?"

"Hm, you're awfully comfortable with this," Luna chuckles "That'll save me some trouble. I thought I'd have to calm you down first before telling you I'm not going to digest you. You're just breakfast for now~"

"Well that's a relief then." He said. "Um what exactly do you plan on doing with me once I'm out of here? Not saying that I don't like it, I mean it's all soft and comfy in here but like aside from me being your food that is."

"Mm, dunno," Luna stretches and purrs "Maybe I can get Usagi to find out how you ended up shrunken the way you are. If you don't mind staying in there, though, I'd be happy to hold on to you until lunch~"

"Very well then I don't mind." He said. "If you're going to take a nap go ahead I could use one myself really." He then found it very comfy inside Luna's belly as there was a few groans and gurgling sounds around him.

"Well, not like there's much to be done in the mean time," Luna curls up on Usagi's bed and sighs calmly "I'll help myself to a nice catnap. I'll talk to ya later, kitnip~"

He chuckled and doze off myself thinking what else would go on with this day. He spent the morning and afternoon inside Luna's gurgling belly while she lounges around. It isn't long before he found himself being dragged through her intestines.

"Hmm." He said. "Well seem's like my stay is almost over with then."

"Seems it is," Luna yawns and jumps off the bed to stretch "Ah... enjoying your stay?" She prowls around the bedroom idly.

"Well to tell you the truth I really wouldn't mind being your snack more often, it's pretty amazing on how much your stomach noticed me after you ate me." He said.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind munching on you every now and again~" she purrs and licks her paw "Ah, but for now, you should be close to the end. Hope you're ready~" She crawls to her feet, waving her tail playfully behind her as she makes her way to the litterbox.

"Yeah I can almost see the exit." He said still sliding through Luna's body. "By the way, even though you saw me as a snack what would Usagi think of me? Since you said she might help me."

"Well, Usagi's a bit of a louse, and a glutton at that, so she'll probably snack on you too," she squats over the sand and tenses up to release Him "Ah... either that or she'll think of you as a pet, since you're small and helpless and all that..."

He plop into Luna's litter box and stand up. "I see what you mean, so what do we do until then?"

"Not really sure. Let's head back to the bedroom, she'll probably be home soon anyway," she lifts him by the shirt in her mouth and carries him back to the bed.

He looked around the house seeing that everything was way bigger then he thought it would be, as both of them arrive back in Usagi's room, Luna hops up onto the bed and lies against one of the pillows. She then lays him on the side of her body and nuzzles him a little.

"So then, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Luna asks "Hopefully from around here, or getting you home is going to be tough..."

"Second option really, don't know how I got here all I know is that where I'm from I know your name and so on." He said.

"As in, you knew my name before you got here?" she furrows her brow, starting to suspect him.

"Kind of yeah you can say that." He said. "It's a long story, but the reason why I didn't say your name before because I didn't want you to ask me a whole lot of questions, I can only handle so much at a time."

"Alright then, I'll just ask you one at a time until Usagi gets here," Luna lies back down and sighs "Hm, first question... well, how _do_ you know all this?"

"From where I'm from all of this here and everything is part of a anime." He said truthfully.

"An anime? You mean like a cartoon?" Luna raises an eyebrow "If that's the case, what's special about Usagi? Surely you'd know that, if you watch everything we do on some TV show..."

"She's sailor moon, plus clumsy at times and she is the leader of the sailor scouts." He said looking at Luna.

"That's pretty good..." Luna raises her eyebrows "Alright, I guess we can trust you..." Her ears perk up as she hears the front door open. "Ah, that must be Usagi!" she picks him up in her mouth and heads for the foyer.

"You know, Luna I wouldn't mind being your snack or Usagi's for a good time to get to gain your trust more." He said.


	2. Usagi's afternoon treat

Luna sets him on the ground as she arrives at the front door, where Usagi is just taking off her shoes.

"Oh, hey Luna..." Usagi nods and notices him "What'cha got there?"

"I'll let him introduce himself," Luna pushes him forward. Curious, Usagi squats down to take a closer look at him.

"Hello Usagi,Luna told me a little about you, I'm a tiny person and well I'm willing to do anything you want me to do, even it that means being inside your belly." He said.

"Aw, you're a cutie, aren'tcha?" Usagi smiles and snatches him up "It's okay, you don't have to... wait, come again?"

"He said he wouldn't mind if you ate him," Luna turns and heads back towards the bedroom.

"Eat you?" Usagi tilts her head, befuddled. She follows Luna to her room.

"Yeah." He said. "As a snack, I mean I already told Luna, everything she wanted to hear from me on how I got here."

"I mean, I guess I'm a bit hungry, but will you be okay?" Usagi asks, sitting on her bed.

"He's acid-proof," Luna shrugs and curls up on a pillow "You won't digest him."

"Well... if she says so," Usagi shrugs and opens her mouth "Oh, before I eat you, what's your name?"

"It's a bit of a forgetful one, but trying not to steal any names but just call me Moon if you like Usagi, it'll be easier to remember." He said.

"Moon, huh? That's gonna get confusing," Usagi sighs "Luna, Moon, and Sailor Moon... well, I usually don't talk to my food, so it shouldn't be too hard. In you go, Moon!" She opens her maw and tosses him up.

He lands on her tongue and bounce down into her gullet. With a delighted hum, she gulps Moon down and sighs contentedly.

"Ah, yummy..." she pats her tummy with a soft smile as he descends down her throat and plop down into her belly. It vibrates around him as she continues to happily rub and pat her tummy outside.

Moon looked around and poked the wall of Usagi's stomach. "I made it Usagi."

"Great!" Usagi lies down and continues massaging her belly "You were nice and yummy, Moon! Luna, you said he..."  
"Won't be digested so he can stay in there all night, right?"

Luna yawns "Dunno why, he's immune to it. I mean, yeah, I guess..." Luna then curls up and sighs.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that Usagi." Moon said. "Just try not to over do it on the food when you eat okay?"

"I'll make sure," she yawns "Ah... but for now, I think I'll have a nap!" She rolls over and shuts her eyes, getting nice and comfortable before very easily dozing off.

Moon smiled and sat in Usagi's belly and to think for a moment, he then cuddle up against the wall and closes his eyes.

Moon gets a restful sleep for what feels like a few hours, but in time he was woken up as he could hear the sounds of conversation outside and... well, what sounds like chewing. Soon, chewed-up sugar cookies fall down into Usagi's stomach.

"Usagi, you pig!" one voice shouts "Are you paying attention?"

"I am, I am!" Usagi pouts and continues munching.

Moon notice the voices but didn't say anything but noticed it was getting a bit smaller in Usagi's belly and finally spoke. "Hey Usagi did you forget about something?!"

"What was that?" one voice asks.

"Oh... shoot..." Usagi slaps her forehead and sets the cookies aside "I'm sorry, uh... Moon, was it? I didn't mean it, I just got hungry!"

"You're always hungry," someone snickers "And who's talking to you, Usagi?"

"Um... well, I... kinda ate someone earlier, and..." Usagi looks down sheepishly at her stomach.

"What? Why would you do that?" another voice asks, then taps on Usagi's tummy "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Hello, I can hear you all just fine really, Rei, Ami Minako and Makoto." Moon said. "Yes I know all your names as well."

"Huh?" Ami tilts her head.

"Sounds like you have a spy in your belly," Rei pokes Usagi's tummy "Well, in that case, you can keep eating, Usagi."

"No no, he's not a spy!" Usagi shakes her head "But, I _do_ wanna keep eating..." She holds up a cookie and thinks for a bit.

"Usagi, if you want to eat more let me out first okay?" He asked rubbing the wall. "At least give me a few minutes to introduce myself to the others."

"Oh, alright," she stands up and pats her tummy "Hold on everyone, I'm gonna go let Moon out." She hurries off to the bathroom.

Moon waited for a moment and thought to himself on what way she'd get me out.

She steps into the bathtub and lies down flat on her back. "I don't wanna make myself sick, so..." she pats her tummy "Can you just climb up?"

"I can do that." He said as he makes his way up Usagi's throat.

She grabs a tissue and spits you into it, drying you off. "Ugh... definitely better going down." she wipes her lips and sets Moon on the counter "Alright, want me to wash you off? You gotta get undressed if you do."

"If you're okay with seeing me naked then okay." He said. "I mean I would need new clothing anyway."

"You're already pretty tiny, so it doesn't matter to me," Usagi shrugs "I'll see if I have some doll clothes for you." She plugs up the sink and runs the faucet at a lukewarm temperature, slowly filling it up.

He thinks for a moment and looked at the blonde. "Hey Usagi, I have a question"

"What's up?" she asks as she shuts off the faucet.

"I know that you were okay with eating and things but do you think the other scouts would be okay with that?" Moon asked as he took his shirt off.

"You mean eating _you_?" Usagi asks "Um, I don't know... maybe? You'd have to ask them personally. They probably wouldn't mind it, since Luna and I can tell them you're indigestible, but I don't know how eager each one would be... scrumptious as you look~" She pushes his shirt to the side and waits for him to keep undressing.

"Yeah...maybe I could ask Minako first and see." I said. "It would be something if the rest of them would be okay with it but there is one other question, where's Chibi Usa?"

"She's around... somewhere," Usagi shrugs "Why, are you looking for her to eat you too? You have a strange interest in being eaten, huh..."

Once he finished undressing, she picks Moon up and gently lowers him into the lukewarm bath she's prepared in the sink.

"I'll let you wash yourself off..." she lets go of him, letting him stand in the chest-high water.

"No just wondering I mean seeing her age and things I'm pretty sure she'd see me more as a gummy treat then a person." He said washing myself. "But that does sound interesting to be honest, I just want to see who else would be okay with doing that I know you and Luna are okay with that"

"You seem awful fond of being eaten, Moon..." she laughs to herself "Have you always been this way, or did winding up in our world mess you up? Not that I mind, really... you are pretty yummy. I don't think any of the other sailors would mind, either."

"It's nothing really, I mean there's really nothing else I can think of really, plus if you girls and Luna went out to do you're jobs I'd have to be someplace safe from danger at this size." Moon said.

"I guess that's true," Usagi nods and finishes washing him. "Never thought my stomach would be a safe place, but you do have a point..." She pulls him gently out of the water and sets him down on a dry washcloth.

He smiled and looked at her. "Thank you Usagi"

"It's no problem." She dries him off and sets Moon by his clothes "Here, go ahead and get dressed before I bring you out to meet everyone."

Moon nods and gets dressed, and thinks about something while he puts his shirt on.

"You seem pensive, Moon." She picks him up as he finished "Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking if we could play a game later." He said.

"A game, huh? Like what?" She asks as she holds him closer up to her face.

"Well I know Luna wouldn't mind the game but what about cat and mouse?" Moon asked.

"You mean with all of us, not just Luna?" Usagi nods to herself "I guess we could do that. First I should introduce you to them, though." With that, she heads out of the bathroom with him in hand and returns to the living room.


	3. A small game of cat and mouse with Rei

"So this is the guy you ate?" Ami raises an eyebrow as Usagi sets you on the table "Well then, you said all our names earlier. What else do you know?" She leans forward on the table and glares down at you.

"Oh, relax, Ami, he's too small to be any harm to us~" Rei chuckles.

"Yeah I just wanted to meet you all really." Moon said. "And I wanted to ask a few other things as well if you girls are okay with it."

"Ask us stuff? I thought our lives were an anime for you!" Usagi raises her eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ami tilts her head.

"Yeah, he told me he knew about us from an anime," Usagi nods affirmatively.

"Well, if that's true," Rei raises a finger "Then there's only so much an anime can show. It probably only shows one character at a time, and not even all his/her inner thoughts at that. Plus, what if he hasn't caught up yet?"

"Fair point," Usagi leans back "Alright then, ask away, Moon."

"You already know what I said when you took me out of the bathroom Usagi." He pointed out. "You know the game."

"Oh," Usagi nods "Right, he wants to play a game of cat and mouse."

"Seriously? He wants to goof off just like Usagi does..." Makoto shakes her head.

"He's not as distracting as Usagi is, though," Minako nods "Given how small he is. Anyone want to volunteer to be his cat?"

"Why not Usagi?" Ami nods to the blonde.

"I already had my fill of him for now," Usagi pats her belly "Maybe later."

"I'll do it!" Rei smiles and picks him up "I'll catch up with you guys after our game's over. C'mon Moon~" She stands up and carries Moon out of the room. "So, how do you want this to go down? Should I give you a 10-second head start? Do you want me to crawl on all fours?" she asks him as she sits down on a set of stairs in the foyer.

"10 second head start yeah and as for the chasing part you can do which ever." He said looking at her.

"Alright then, I'll go on all fours for fun~" Rei crouches down and covers her eyes "Alrighty, here's your head-start. Ten~ Nine~ Eight~" She continues counting down from there.

Moon starts running as he looks for a place to sneak into.

She continues counting down to one."Ready or not, here I come, li'l mousey!" Rei starts crawling around, playfully pretending to sniff out your scent as she does.

Moon was hiding under the table with a toy covering him not the best idea but still a place to hide, he waited to see if Rei would find him.

She spots the toy underneath the table and grins. "Oh? What have we here~?" she bats away the toy and spots him. "Gotcha, mousey!" She swipes Moon off the ground and holds him up and giggled a little. "Heh, that was almost too easy!" she chuckles "Now what? Do you want to play again?"

"Actually." Moon said looking at Rei's face. "Could you eat me?"

"Huh? Eat you?" she asks "...well, I am the cat, and you are the mouse, in this game, so... well, it's only fitting, isn't it?" She chuckles playfully and opens her maw up. "In ya go, mousey~" she slides him gently onto her tongue, sealing her lips up behind him. Moon could hear a euphonious hum all around him as she enjoys his flavor. Seeking more of it, her tongue starts to dance underneath him, trying to roll and swish him around to get at every last inch of him.

Moon chuckled at he was tickled by Rei's tongue and smiled knowing she was enjoying the taste of him, since he was cleaned off and dried a few hours ago.

"Mm..." she tilts her head back, letting him slide down into her gullet before she simply swallows him whole "Ah... yummy mousey~" She traces his bulge in her throat down until it disappears behind her chest. As her esophagus unceremoniously drops him into her stomach, Moon could feel it shake and vibrate as she pats her tummy on the outside. There's some leftover rice from lunch surrounding him, but her belly is otherwise relatively empty. "Comfy, Moon?" she asks "I have to admit, I enjoyed you more than I thought I would!"

"Yeah I'm comfy Rei, I think your stomach is more roomy aside from having been inside Usagi's but yeah I like it" He said.

"Well, that's not a compliment you get every day..." she chuckles awkwardly and pats her tummy "But, I'm glad you enjoy it! Just holler if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." Moon said. "By the way Rei, are you and the other girls going to do anything else?"

"Uh, that depends how the day goes, but otherwise, I don't think we had anything else planned besides the usual talks we have..." Rei scratches her head.

"I see, well I did tell Usagi that I would have to be in one of your bellies if you all had to go out and fight." Moon said.

"Well I don't see why you couldn't just stick around at home, but I guess there's no harm in it..." she shrugs and heads back for the living room.

Moon waited a little bit before saying something else to Rei, and heard commotion outside her belly.

"Oh, Rei! You're just in time," Moon hears Ami say "Look what's on the news!" Rei looks at the TV and gasps.

"Goodness! We oughta go help," she pats her tummy "Well Moon, looks like you're in for a rough ride already."

"...you ate him?" Ami asks, bewildered.

"Uh, yeah..." Rei chuckles "Kinda comes with the cat-and-mouse game... y'know, cat eats the mouse..."

"Huh, make sense," Ami shrugs, then pokes Rei's belly "Moon, do you think you'll be okay in there while we go off to fight?"

"I'll be fine yes." Moon said.

"Okay then," Ami shrugs, as does Rei "Let's go!" The sailor scouts rush out of Usagi's house to the scene of the ensuing debacle. As Rei runs, Moon is bounced around her shifting, shaking belly.

Moon waits it out as he relaxed the best he could inside Rei's belly as it was still shifting and shaking about.

The ensuing fight takes about a half-hour before it's all over. Once they head back for home, Rei pats her belly. "Ah, are you alright in there, Moon?" she asks "Hope that wasn't too rough for you..."

"No it was kind of fun getting tossed around in here." He said hugging the wall.

"Oh! Well, I'm glad to hear that..." Rei pats her tummy.

"What a strange guy," Ami chuckles "Not only does he like being eaten, he likes getting tossed around while he's at it! I'd almost say he's got a penchant for being food... Moon, did you get eaten like this back in your homeworld?" She bends down and pokes Rei's belly.

"Well no." Moon said truthfully.

"No? Well, that only makes things even stranger..." Ami shrugs "Ah well, I suppose we'd better head home for the evening. I guess you'll have no problem sleeping in Rei's tummy, right?"

"Huh?" Rei blushed "Um... well, I guess that's no problem for me, but... wow, that's weird..."

"Oh? Would you prefer he sleep in mine, instead?" Ami patted her own belly.

"I mean... if he wants to?" Rei looked down "Which do you prefer, Moon?"

"Well I did tell Usagi I would try to see if you all would want to eat me so sure Ami, I don't mind." Moon said.

"Huh, well, guess I oughta let you out..." Rei shrugs "Alright Ami, guess you're coming home with me. Usagi, care to join us?"

"Sure! I don't have anything else to do!" Usagi skips over to the two.

"Besides your homework?" Luna mumbles quietly, following behind.

Moon waited as he sat in Rei's belly wondering if things well be okay later on.

"Alright, so..." Rei pats her tummy as they arrive at her house "...how is he, uh... getting out?"

"You're gonna have to spit him up," Usagi slips off her shoes "Go and lie down somewhere with a napkin so he can crawl up your throat."

"Oh, okay," Rei sighs calmly "Thought I'd have to gag myself..." She heads for the bathroom and acquires a paper towel. "Alright Moon, c'mon up," she lies down flat in her empty tub and opens her mouth over the towel.

Moon makes his way up and out of Rei's body and get onto the towel, he looked around as he then looked up at her. "That was nice."


	4. Spending time with Ami

Rei clears her throat and sits up. "Glad you enjoyed it..." she lifts Moon up in the towel and offers him to Ami "Here ya go... wash him off first..."

"Righty-o!" Ami happily accepts him and brings him over to the sink while Rei hops out of the tub. She turns on the sink, creating a moderate stream of warm water. "Ready to be washed off, Moon?" Ami asks with a cheery smile "I'll be nice and quick with it!"

Moon nodded his head. "Yes I'm ready to be cleaned Ami."

"Alrighty, here goes~" she passes him under the stream. Her fingers set about quickly yet vigorously scrubbing him off before she shuts off the water. She gives him a similarly fast dry-off on her chest before she holds him up to her face. "Alrighty Moon, ready to hop in?" she licks her lips eagerly.

Moon would nod. "Yes Ami I'm ready."He then looked at her face and then at her mouth.

"Alrighty, in you go then~" Ami presses him against her tongue and shuts her mouth around him. Once he's sealed in the damp darkness of her maw, she starts to poke and prod him with her tongue. With a satisfied hum, she presses him up against her palate to savor him for a minute before she tosses her head back to gulp him whole. "Ah..." Ami pats her tummy below him "Scrumptious! Thanks, Moon!"

Moon slid down Ami's throat as he heard her humming and felt her pat her stomach, he eventually arrives inside it as he looked around her spacious stomach. "Well, that was actually fun."

"Glad you enjoyed the ride down!" Ami sits down on her couch and massages her tummy some more "After all, if you're going to stick around here, this certainly won't be the last time I eat you..."

"Kinda bizarre, isn't it?" Rei sits down beside her "This little guy just popped up today, and now we're all... well, snacking on him."

"Well, I don't mind more snacks..." Usagi grins and stares off into space.

"Of course you don't Usagi." Moon said from Ami's belly.

"So..." Ami pats her tummy "While he's in there, shall we work on some homework?"

"Hm?" Usagi looks up "Oh, well... usually I just put on the TV for a while, but..."

"You should get it done now, Usagi," Rei flicks her friend in the forehead "Not that I have the same workload as you guys, but I'll stick around to help."

And so, they set about working on their homework and studying while Moon to a rest inside of Ami's belly.

Moon listened to what the three talked about more as he rubbed the walls of Ami's belly.

After an hour or so in her belly, it jiggles around him.

"How's it going in there, Moon?" Ami asks "You've been quiet for a while now."

"I'm fine, just listening to what you girls were talking about, I did hear about more missions but that's about it." He said.

"Heh, well, at least you're alright," Ami pats her tummy "Do you need anything while you're in there? We'll probably be at this for another couple hours."

"Maybe some food please." Moon said.

"Okay! I'll gulp down a couple candy bars," she gets up and heads for her kitchen "I'll keep them in the wrappers so you can have them fresh." She opens her cabinet and grabs a couple of mini Twix bars. She opens her mouth wide and swallows them one after the other. They land in her belly beside him after a couple seconds.

"Oof..." she sighs after shutting the closet "That alright, Moon?"

Moon smiled and take them. "Thanks Ami."

Ami returns to the living room to resume the homework session.

"Oh, Moon!" Usagi perks up and pats Ami's belly "You said you wanted Chibiusa to eat you, right? I think she should be off school soon, so we can arrange for her to snack on you."

"We could hide you in a bag of snacks~" Rei chuckles.

"That might work." Moon said. "Have her be unexpected about me until I start talking to her after I'm in her tummy."

"Oh, gonna spook her?" Ami asks "Alrighty then. I'll send her a text to meet up at my place. We'll have some business to take care of this evening, anyway, so it all works out."

"You might spend the next mission in _her_ belly," Rei laughs to herself.

"Okay then." Moon said. "But you three are cool."

"Heheh, thanks, Moon!" Ami replies, stroking her tummy "You're pretty cool too."

"Cool? He's a snack!" Usagi smirks.

"He's cool for letting us eat him~" Rei adds.

"Um...can you three maybe keep a secret?" He asked.

"You can count on us!" Ami answers.

"Scout's honor, if you will," Rei adds.

Moon blushed and begin to stutter a little. "We...well I kind of like like Minako."

"Aw, that's... cute?" Ami smiles, then shakes her head "Well, a little weird, since you know her, but she doesn't... know you."

"Well, he _did_ say we live in one of his anime," Rei shrugs "We'll sneak you into her stomach once Chibiusa's done with you, if you want!"

"I'm a little insulted that _I'm_ the main character, and he prefers someone else!" Usagi pouts.

"Oh please, Usagi, you were much more interested in eating him than dating him," Rei bops her on the head.

"Yeah, sorry about that there Usagi, you're goofy and all but hey we can be friends still." He said.

"It's alright," Usagi shrugs, rubbing her head "But, why do you like Minako? Just curious, is all."

"Well...She's pretty and cute." Moon said. "And to add to that she's awesome, but you all are still awesome to me."

"Well, I wasn't expecting much else," Ami shrugs "Anyway, Chibiusa should be on her way now. Wanna come out and hide in her snack?"

"Yes." He said. "Though I will miss you three, but that doesn't mean I can't see you lot again."

"Well, you'll probably rotate staying at each of our houses," Ami notes as she stands up "So you'll see plenty of us!" She heads into the bathroom and, as his previous predators have done, lies face-down in the bathtub. "Alright Moon, ready when you are~" Ami opens her mouth and waits patiently.

Moon makes his way out of Ami's body.

Ami reaches up to grab some tissues and spits Moon into them, gently wiping him off. "Hah..." she stands up and takes a breath "Better going down than coming up... do you want me to wash you up, real quick?"

Moon would nod. "Yes please Ami."

"Gotcha," she steps out of the tub and plugs up the sink, filling it with lukewarm water. Unlike Usagi, she gently removes his clothes for him, though she does avert her eyes, somewhat politely. She snaps off a piece of soap and, after turning the water off, proceeds to gently scrub him using the miniature bath she's filled for him.

Moon smiled. "Thank you Ami."

"No problem, Moon," Ami nods, draining the sink and grabbing a washcloth to dry him off "Ah... there we are. Go ahead and get dressed." She sets him back down, next to your clothes. "So, what snack do you think you'd like to hide in?" she asks.

"Well knowing ChibiUsa she would go for a bag of candy." Moon said.

"How about a bag of gummy worms?" Ami smiles and carries him into the kitchen, and opens up her pantry to inspect her selection of candy.

"Okay then." He said. "Just hope she doesn't chew me."

"Relax," Ami takes out a bag of gummy worms and opens it up "Just get down her throat as fast as possible, okay? Here, I'll cast a little charm to make you bite-proof." She waves her fingers, causing him to briefly glow. "There. You'll still feel pain, but your body will be completely fine," Ami nods, dangling him over the opened bag "Heheh, good thing you're so small. I don't have to use nearly as much magic while I work with you." She then drops him into the bag, letting him land comfortably on the chewy treats. Ami waves her fingers again, then draws them over the opening of the candy bag, causing it to seal up as though it'd never been opened. "Heh, I could get used to this," Ami laughs, then reaches into the fridge to grab a juice box "Welp, Chibiusa should be here any minute now. Hope you're ready!" With that, she heads back into the living room and sets Moon and the candy bag on the other end of the coffee table from Usagi and Rei, who only chuckle as they see Ami set the stuff down for Chibi to eat.

Moon waited as he looked around the bag. "Hmm I know I'm going to end up smelling and tasting fruity."


	5. Surprising Chibiusa

In time, there's a knock on the door. Ami gets up to answer it, greets Chibiusa, and lets her in.

"How was school, kiddo?" Usagi asks.

"Oh, you know, boring as ever," Chibi replies, entering the living room "I should be well past my PhD by now, but I need to blend in."

"Well, help yourself to a snack," Ami pats her little friend's head and gestures to the bag Moon is hidden in "Maybe a bit of brain food is what you need~"

"Hm, candy's not really brain food, but I do like my sweets," Chibi nods "Thanks, Ami!" She picks up the bag and juicebox and sits down on the couch. She promptly opens the bag and starts munching on the gummy worms around him. Soon enough, he end up in one of her handfuls, and, totally unknown to her, get stuck right on her tongue. While the rest of the worms get chewed up, Moon managed to slide down her throat, unharmed.

"Ah..." Chibi sighs "Huh, sweeter than normal." She shrugs, and the girls all continue chatting away over homework.

Moon eventually plopped into Chibiusa's belly as he looked around waiting for the right moment to surprise her, it was however small and tight inside her belly.

"Thanks for the snack, Ami," Chibiusa smiles and gets up to throw away the bag, bouncing him around in her stomach as she walks.

He heard the girls giggle a little as he waited still to surprise Chibiusa.

"No problem," Ami nodded, stifling a chuckle.

"Alright, so what are you guys studying for?" Chibiusa sits on the couch and looks over at the notes on the table.

"Calc," Rei grabs a piece of paper and hands it to her, also holding back a laugh "Mind taking a look at this problem? It's had us scratching our heads..."

"Sure, let's see..." she took the paper and held it up to read it, all the while gently rubbing her tummy.

Moon sat in Chibiusa's belly waiting for a bit more time, thinking to go ahead and do it after a while.

"...so it's really not that hard, once you see that it's just a trig substitution mixed with integration by parts, it's just that those are really tedious ways of solving these integrals," Chibiusa shrugs "To be honest, it'd be better to get one of these simple, but long problems instead getting totally stumped."

"Well, it had _me_ stumped..." Usagi frowns.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're studying, dumpling-head!" Chibiusa sticks her tongue out "Alright, any other problems?"

Moon shrug and squirm around in her belly hoping it would surprise her, as his squirming made a small bulge under her top and in her belly, slightly visible.

Chibiusa jumps as you startle her. "Huh?" she pats her tummy as she looked down at it. "Wh... oh..." The girls chuckle quietly to themselves, inviting an indignant glare from Chibiusa. "What's so funny?!" she demands "You better not have spiked my juice with anything funny!"

Moon stayed quiet for a bit and then chuckle as well. "No, no one messed with your juice."

"Oh, well that's good to..." Chibiusa looks around curiously "Hey! Who said that?!"

"In your belly." He said.

"Yeah, okay, that's enough messing around," Chibiusa stands up and looks around "Who are you? Are you in the closet or something?" She starts walking around.

"Chibi…" Ami covers her mouth as she laughs "He's not lying. He's really in your stomach."

"What?! When did you get in there?!" Chibi pats her tummy and stares at it for a bit more after what Ami said. "You better not be plotting anything! I'll drink a hot chocolate if you are!"

"Whoa, feisty little one." Moon said with a chuckle. "I was in your snack bag."

"And just what were you doing in there?" Chibi pats her tummy again, sternly.

"Relax, Chibi," Rei nods "We put him there. It was just a little prank."

"Well that's very funny," Chibi looks up at Rei, not amused "So he's just in there, now? Is he even going to be okay? Am I going to get sick?"

"What a worry-wart," Ami laughs "Hard to believe your Usagi's kid! You'll be fine. He's indigestible, and clean. He doesn't mind, either. Isn't that right, Moon?"

"Yep, I don't mind at all." Moon said.

"Uh... you _sure_?" Chibi asks "What kind of person _doesn't mind_ being eaten?"

"That kind!" Ami pokes Chibi's tummy, much to the latter's chagrin.

"And _Moon_? Is he related to the Silver Crystal?" Chibi continues.

"Far as we know, no," Usagi shakes her head "He just appeared in my house, that small. Luna found him first, and since then, we've..."

"We've found out he quite likes to be eaten," Rei adds "And apparently, he's from a dimension where we, and our adventures and stuff, are all an anime to him."

"An anime?!" Chibi asks "Where's the camera?" She starts looking around the room.

"Silly, you don't _film_ an anime," Ami chuckles.

"She's right." Moon said. "Think of it like a cartoon you would watch Chibiusa, and you were pulled into that certain cartoon and you told them the same they'll be confused like how everyone here was until it gets to a understanding."

"Well, if you put it that way, then..." Chibiusa scratches her head "Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now, and I don't know about sending you back to your homeworld. Besides..." She pats her tummy.  
"I think I rather like having you in there," she smiles softly.

"Well, this has been quite a day," Usagi stands up and yawns "I think I've had enough studying for one day."

"Much as I'd make fun of you," Ami checks her watch "It is getting late. We oughta head home for now."

"Alright then," Rei shuts her notebook "Thanks for coming, guys!"

"See you tomorrow~" Usagi packs her stuff up and heads for the door, with Chibi and Ami following suit.

Moon smiled as he heard what Chibiusa said as he snuggled against her stomach wall.

"Mm, this is gonna take some getting used to," Chibi patted her tummy as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hm? Yeah, he's just getting comfortable," Usagi shrugged. In time, they arrived at their house.

"So, how long were you planning on staying in there?" Chibiusa asks as she gets settled into her bedroom.

"Hmm, well Ami did say that I'll have to stick around in here for a bit when it comes to fights, but I think at the next group up you can let me out so I can go to Makoto or Minako." Moon said.

"The next group-up?" Chibi raises an eyebrow "So... you know that means you'll be in there until tomorrow afternoon, maybe evening... right?"

"Well, not like he's got anywhere else to be..." Luna jumps up on Chibi's bed and gets comfortable.

"Yeah I know, I'm sure your stomach wouldn't mind some company for the whole day." Moon said.

"I mean..." Chibiusa shrugs "Well, alright then. As long as you behave yourself, okay?" She smiles and proceeds to change into her pajamas. "Ah..." she slides under her covers and gets comfortable "Well, good night, Moon."

Good night Chibiusa." He said.

Moon spends a restful night inside of Chibiusa's stomach. In the morning, he was awaken to the sound of her showering. After finishing, he could hear her brush her teeth for a few minutes and exit the bathroom. His surroundings tremble as she pats her tummy from the outside. "You awake in there, Moon?" He could hear her ask.

"Yeah I'm awake Chibiusa, did you sleep well last night?" He asked nuzzling the wall of her belly. "I slept peacefully in here I can tell you that much."

"I slept well, thanks," she nods "Still a bit weird to carry you around like this, but... well, it's also nice, in a way. I don't have time for breakfast, so I'll just have a protein bar and some juice. Look out below, alright?" She enters the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice and opens the pantry to find a bar.

Moon moved to another part of chibiusa's belly to be out of the way so he wouldn't get hit with the protein bar and juice.

Her breakfast comes down momentarily, while he stayed safely off to one side. Her tummy quakes as she pats it outside. "I'm heading to school now. Do you need anything before I go?" she asks "I can't talk to you while I'm out of the house, and... well, try not to move around too much, okay?"

Moon would take some of the food and eat. "Hmm no I don't need anything else ChibiUsa."

"Alrighty then," she gives her belly one more pat before heading for the door "I'm off!" With that, she departs for school. She walks at a leisurely pace—evidently not excited for classes—, which makes Moon's ride quite smooth and comfortable.

Moon then would relax inside her belly as he listened to his surroundings, as he was thinking on what him and ChibiUsa could do when she got home later after school.

The day passes, and soon, Chibiusa is out of class. She makes her way home, but on the way, she's interrupted as someone taps her shoulder from behind. "Usagi?" she asks.

"No time to explain!" Usagi runs ahead "Follow us!"

Moon then heard a few other girls run past Chibiusa.

"Hold on tight, Moon," she pats her tummy, takes a breath, and dashes off to follow the girls to wherever they were headed.

He then could hear some fighting outside, but he was too busy being shaken and jostled around inside Chibiusa to make out exactly what's happening.

Moon got sloshed around as he could hear all of this going on, it didn't help much as her belly was small and tight as I made small bumps in her belly.

The fight subsides in time, the sailors recuperate.

"Well, that's that," Usagi dusts her hands "Anyone wanna hang?"

"I'm down to relax for a bit," Minako says "My place is free, if you guys wanna come."

The sailors all more or less nod in agreement, and set off for Minako's house. Chibiusa rubs her tummy as she carries you along.

"I guess I go to her next huh?" Moon asked.

"Her, or Makoto," Chibi whispered to her belly. "Your choice."

Moon would think about the two options left, and finally picks. "I'll save Minako for last, Makoto can be next."

"Okay then," Chibi nods quietly and continues following the other sailor scouts.

In time, they arrive at Minako's house. Everyone gets settled in the living room, except for Chibiusa, who heads for the bathroom.

"Ready to come out?" she asks quietly.

"Yes, I'm ready to come out." Moon said.

Chibi lies prone in the bathtub and taps her tummy. "Alright, crawl up when you're ready," she says, bracing herself.

He would start climbing up to Chibiusa's throat as he got inside it and kept climbing.

As soon as you arrive in her mouth, she spits you into her palm and stands back up. "Eugh... I imagine you'd taste better going down," she shakes her head "Anyway, let's clean you up..." She heads over to the sink and washes you off. "Alright... so, how would you like to introduce yourself?" she asks as she dries you off "I imagine you didn't surprise Usagi or the other girls, like you did me."

"No, it's a long story really." Moon said. "I'll just show myself to Makoto and knowing her, she'll see me as one of her old boyfriend's."

"That would be surprisingly shocking if that's true, but since you said what you said to us, I wouldn't put it past that." Chibiusa said. "And sorry if my tummy was small and tight for you I can imagine you were cramped up inside at times."

"Nah it's fine, Let's go to the other's now." Moon said.

"Alright then," she slips him into her pocket. She heads into the living room, where everyone else is.


	6. Makoto's snack

After sitting down on the couch, she takes Moon out and puts him on the coffee table.

"Moon's out." Chibius says, lying back.

"Hey Moon!" Ami smiles "How was your stay with Chibi?"

Usagi and Rei also wave to you, while Makoto and Minako eye you curiously.

Moon wave back at them. "It was good actually, and I will pick Makoto next, because I'll save Minako for last if that's fine with you two?"

"What?" Makoto perked up, confused.

"What's all this picking and saving about?" Minako asked "Who is that? What are we doing? How does he know us?"

"One question at a time." Rei takes him off the table and hands Moon to Makoto "How about you explain yourself real quick, Moon? It's a weird story, but we've dealt with weirder."

"Moon?" Makoto took him into her hands "That's... an odd name. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know, why?" Moon asked. "Do I remind you of someone?"

Makoto nods a little. "Reminding me of my old boyfriend."

"Oh well then no, but long story short or as short as I can make it. I wounded up here in your guy's world, and I was at Usagi's place, so one thing led to another, Usagi ate me, then Rei did, followed by Ami and a few hours or so it was ChibUsa, but I'm cleaned however so, as Usagi would say, can't let a good snack go to waste." Moon said.

"Usagi _would_ say that," Makoto chuckled "Alright, well... if that's the trend, then I guess I'll... eat you... now?" She opened her mouth, still a little wary of him. Nonetheless, she set him on her tongue and swallowed him down. "Ah..." she sighed, smiling "Kinda sweet... wish I'd savored you more." She follows the bulge in her throat with her finger down to her gut, stopping as Moon lands in her tummy. "Uh, so..." she pats her belly "Enjoy the ride?"

"I did yes." He said. "It's roomy in here like Rei's and Ami's."

"What?" Makoto pokes her tummy "You callin' me fat?"

"Heh." Rei chuckles "No, he means we don't eat as much as Usagi does."

"Oh, well..." Makoto laughs too "Glad you're comfy."

"Yeah that was a complement." Moon said relaxing as he smiled.

Moon would spend the afternoon relaxing comfortably in Makoto's stomach. Makoto, unlike his previous predators, doesn't seem to pay much attention to him; oddly enough, she ends up treating him the most like food out of all of them.

"Oh, hey," Minako pipes up later on "Makoto, that guy you ate?"

"Hm?" Makoto replies "Oh, yeah. What about him?" She pats her tummy.

"I think he said he wanted me to eat him, later on," Minako says.

"Yeah, he was sort of matter-of-fact about it, too," Makoto shrugs, then pats her tummy again "Hey, you awake in there?"

He felt Makoto's patting as he went over to the wall. "Yeah I'm awake, was just relaxing and thinking about stuff, so what's up?"

"I guess Minako's ready for you," Makoto answered "So... how do you plan on getting out of my gut?" She grabbed her tummy and shook it a little.

"Go to the bathroom lie in the tub, on your back and I'll climb up your throat and I'll be out, plus you could clean me off after too." Moon said as he got flung around in her belly.

"Oh, well lucky little you," Makoto releases her belly, letting it jiggle to a stop "Bossiest snack I've ever had..." She chuckles and heads to the bathroom. There, she lies in the tub, opens her mouth, and waits patiently for him to come out.

Moon makes his way up Makoto's throat and get to her mouth after a bit of climbing up. "I'm not really bossy, that's what the other girls did to get me out."

"I know, I'm just jokin' with ya~" she spits him into her hand and climbs out of the tub. She quickly washes him off in the sink, and returns to the living room.


End file.
